Short Stories on the Volturi Guards
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: These are short stories about how each Volturi guard came to become a vampire and why they joined the most powerful coven in the world the Volturi. The Characters besides the cannon characters are based on my guard list in my story "Italian Love" and is also based on that universe.


EgyptAdbydos: Short stories about the Volturi guards how they came to be a vampire and a Volturi guard. Based on my list in "Italian Love". Please R&R.

* * *

Ethan Volturi : Greece 678 BC

"There is the witch..." Ethan heard the crowd mumble about him as he made his way home.

Ethan picked up his pace until he reach the dirt road that lead to his home. He was used to all the name calling it hurt it really did but he promised himself he would not shed another tear about it. Ethan looked up at the sky again something he does when he wants to know why the gods made him so different...

_I am a freak...maybe I am a witch...my own mother hates me and is so scared of me...my father hits me and beats me in hope he can beat this...curse out of me._ Ethan thought as he started to walk again.

Ethan knew it wasn't normal I mean how many people can turn into a cat or dog or a horse when they wish. It all started when he was eight he was pretending to be a cat, his mother laughing at his antics until he had turn around and jumped imaging himself landing like a cat in the grass when his mother screamed making him look at her. Her face was one of horror and disbelief, Ethan approached her or at least tried but his mother backed away as he got closer. Ethan was confused until he looked down at a puddle of water and saw his reflection looking at him, he was a small white kitten or at least where he was there was a kitten when he backed away he notice the kitten did too and it made him realize it was him.

Since then all his problems started yet he couldn't bring himself to hate his parents they are scared...he's scared himself. Ethan notice it was quite the closer he got to his house which was wired because they are always noise from the shops in the village. As Ethan got closer to home the more his instincts seem to tell him to run, it made him stop and look at his house that was a few feet away and saw movement people from the village along with the priest there waiting with pitchforks and torches. Ethan knew they had come to kill him, his own parents...betrayed him and were going to let them kill him. He turn his heel and ran he heard the people scream when they saw him and chase him hitting him with rocks and arrows and they really hurt.

Ethan gave a yelp in pain as an arrow graze him on his arm, making him bleed and he kept running, his feet hurt and he couldn't hear them chasing him anymore but he kept running until he trip and landing hard on the ground. Ethan curled himself into a ball and started to cry.

"Why do they hate?!" Ethan yelled as he sob, he was so sore and tried he didn't care anymore about animals that might kill him.

_Let them kill me then everyone will be happy and I won't be in pain anymore. _Ethan thought as he continued to sob.

Ethan heard some rustling of leaves and looked up with a tear stain face, blood still flowing down his arm as he held on to it, he knew it was only a matter of time that he would either die because of blood lost or an animal will kill him either way he didn't care. Ethan blinked as his vision got a little blurry, he saw someone heading toward him and then he felt them bit his neck and suck. Ethan panicked and trying to fight but he was already weak and it made no difference he was going to die either way. But then the person stopped and just left, Ethan was panting hoping death was coming soon but then this excruciating pain came.

Ethan scream and his body moved as he felt his inside being burn, he was being burn alive...they succeeded the village, his parents...he was in Hades realm in the fields of punishment and he was burning alive. Ethan didn't know how long he was screaming and begging for death or how long he felt this burning fire running through his veins.

"Please...kill me..." Ethan chocked out as he felt his heart beating in a speed that he felt was going to burst out of his chest.

Ethan felt his heart speed up and the pain went straight to his heart he let out a scream but the pain was so much he didn't make a sound but then his heart gave its last pump and Ethan heard it, he knew he was dead yet if he was dead why was he still thinking... Ethan open his eyes and gasped it wasn't until he gasped that he realize he hadn't been breathing. Ethan looked around notice that he could see every little detail on everything, he could hear animals that were somewhere below ground running around.

"What am I?" Ethan asked them jumped in surprise he voice it sound musical and soft.

Ethan looked down and saw his pale skin but where the sun broke through the tree he was under he saw his skin glittering in the sunlight like jewels. Ethan made his way out from under the tree and notice that anywhere his skin was touch by sunlight he would glitter. Ethan made his way to the lake he saw and looked down at his reflection again and what he saw made him gasp. It was him yet not him, this person was beautiful and perfect, only thing that made him worry were the red eyes that were staring at him.

Ethan backed away and looked around, listening to...heart beats. Yes, the heart beats of the animals, Ethan walked away from the lake and the tree he was under and walked north. He notice things he never did before, yet he still didn't know what he was but he knew he wasn't human anymore. When he came out of the forest and on to a dirt road he came across a young man and his wife, they looked at him in awe and surprise. They were capture by his beauty and his skin that sparkled in the sunlight. Ethan looked at them, he could hear their heart beats and feel their warmth for where he stood he felt his throat burning it was different from the other burning but it awoken something deep inside Ethan and he launch himself at them in a speed he didn't even no he had.

Somewhere deep inside him told him to stop when he grabbed the young man and bit his neck, his sweet blood flowed down his throat making the burning lessen and heard the woman scream in terror and run for it, something told him to stop but a bigger dominate part of him didn't listen instead found pleasure as the woman ran and with a snarl jumped and landed in front of her and grabbed her arm breaking her bone and making her scream in pain as he bit her neck and drank her blood before dropping her cooling dead body, feeling full. Ethan throw the body away from him in fear as he felt himself controlling his thoughts again.

_What did I just do?! What am I?! _Ethan thought as he looked at the bodies he had drank the blood from.

"Vampire..." Ethan said to himself as he grabbed the bodies and took off into the forest and dumped them off a cliff before walking away.

"I am a vampire and yet I do not burn in the sun. I wonder what else is fake." Ethan said bitterly as he walked away.

Ethan knew that his parents and village never accepted him as a human they would never accept him as a vampire. So he had to travel in a way he was happy to leave them behind him and now with him a vampire and finding out he was not burn by the sun made him happy that he can go where ever he wants.

Ethan walked or ran depending on his mood stopping only to hunt, he saw many things in the three years he's been a vampire and destroyed towns was not surprising as he saw a burning town with bodies everywhere, blood spilled everywhere. Ethan took a deep breath and smelled the scent of another vampire, he had come across towns like this where a vampire or coven kills a whole village even if they weren't thirsty. Ethan shook his head and turn around when four scent of four different vampires that did not participate in destroying the town came to him as he turn and saw two black haired males, one blonde hair male that his hair could be mistaken as white and a beautiful blonde hair female with them. They stopped and looked at the town then at Ethan, now that they were closer he was able to see them more better. The one in the middle look like he with his shoulder length black hair was the leader and had this calm demeanor about him, the other black hair was bored yet upset and the white haired one was scowling at him, the women behind must be his mate but she didn't look as if she was upset just curious.

"Can I help you?" Ethan asked trying to be polite, he didn't know them but past experience taught to be cautious about his kind.

The middle one walked closer to him and the others fallowed, they way he walked made him seem as if he was royal in his human life. Before the stopped a few feet away from him and study him before speaking.

"You are not the one who destroyed this town were you?" The middle one asked.

"No sir, it was not I do not do such things, I was raised in a Greek village and my...family taught me some manners and things." Ethan said looking at the burning town with sympathy.

"That is good to hear not many do that, don't you have a coven to travel with?" The middle asked Ethan before talking again. "Oh, my apologies my name is Aro, what is yours?"

"Ethan, nice to meet you Aro and no I have been alone since I woke up in this life three years ago." Ethan said.

"You can join ours if you want, right brothers?" Aro asked the other two men.

"If you think it is best." The other black hair said.

"Whatever." The white haired said.

"Okay, you can join if you want and these are Marcus and Caius, my brothers not by blood but by bonds and this is our sister and mate of Caius, Athenodora." Aro said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you and thank you it has been rather lonely." Ethan said pausing and looking at them.

"Do you guys know anything about vampires with gifts beyond the ones we already posses when we are turned?" Ethan asked wondering if they have been around longer then him.

Aro looked at his brothers and they looked at him before looking at Ethan again.

"Why do you ask that?" Aro asked curious and at the same time guarded.

"Because I have one, I had since I was human and I just found out that when becoming a vampire is makes it stronger." Ethan said.

Aro smiled and his brothers relax before Aro went closer to him.

"Yes, when you give me your hand I read your every thought and Marcus can sense emotional bonds between people." Aro said.

"Cool, I can turn into animals, any animal no matter how big or small...I have tried to turn myself into someone else and I can but only for a few moments. I guess I just need practice." Ethan said.

"Yes and I can help you if you don't mind." Aro said holding out his hand.

"Thank you." Ethan said as he took hold of Aro's hand not caring if he saw everything, what Ethan didn't know that day was that he sealed his fate in become the first member of the Volturi guard or the Volturi Coven soon to be know as the most powerful coven in the world.


End file.
